


Blowing Kisses to The Moon

by Seru



Category: Free!
Genre: Ai fell in love many lightyears ago, Crack-ish, M/M, Rin is helplessly in love with Ai he doesn't know what to do, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, courtesy of Rinrin, mild swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 07:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6844687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seru/pseuds/Seru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai decided to stargaze with Rin</p><p>(aka Rin is chased by Gay Thoughts™ about Ai the whole time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blowing Kisses to The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> unbeta'd so there's probably mistakes here and there but hey, rinai fluff 8')
> 
> -set at the end of s1

It was dark.

Ai gazed around as he sat, feeling the sand shift with his weight under him. A gentle breeze flew by and ruffled his hair as it caressed his cheeks.

He giggled.

The faint coldness tickling his skin.

"Hey."

A familiar voice greeted and Ai saw a figure stepping closer to him. A pair of burgundy eyes set on him. Ai smiled and quickly got up to his feet.

"Rin-senpai!"

He dashed to the taller man until they were only a step apart. A hand rested atop Ai's silver hair that set him smiling wide.

"How have you been doing?"

Rin asked as he give the smaller boy's head an affectionate ruffle. Ai laughed softly.

"Oh oh I'm fine! I'm glad we came tonight, it seems like the weather is really nice!"

Ai babbled, face lighting up brighter than the fireworks in the night sky. Rin chuckled and withdrew his hand as they started to walk, looking for a spot to settle on.

He missed Ai.

Missed his smiles, hair, eyes- hell- even his cute little mole too.

although he doubt he would say it out loud. (There's 68% chance he wouldn't given how shy and awkward he sometimes get.)

Summer break started half a month ago and they've been with their families for the time being. Rin would call sometimes and they would chat but Ai was the one who invited him to stargaze with him.

_Shit, is this considered as a date...? or-_

Rin was internally panicking when he saw a blur of blue and silver from the corner of his eyes.

"Rin-senpai? Is there something wrong?"

Ai tilted his head, soft blue eyes wide with worry and damn, dAMN Rin was sure he'd die from the cute.

But he was cool and he needed to handle this. so he composed himself, coughing mildly into his hands.

"I'm fine."

He wanted his voice to be calm but that came out as grumble. Ai nodded at once. A beat later he was talking animatedly again. Rin glanced at him, Ai was doing small motions with his pale hands, fingers pointing a random spot on his opened palm.

Rin knew he was starting to stare but he can't tear his eyes away.

This was the boy who put up with all his stupid shit last semester, this was the kouhai he's sharing a room with, this was his teammate who worked hard to get better and this was Ai, who's definitely beautiful even with his flaws and all.

And Rin was slapped in the face by the realization that he's in love with Ai.

_Christ._

Well actually, Rin had been having a crush on Ai but he noticed several months later. And now there's news Rin have to deal with.

Rin suddenly wanted to scream.

"Ah!"

Ai squawked out of nowhere which brought Rin to reality.

"This would be a great place to settle on Rin-senpai! What do you think?"

Ai had his rosy lips curled upwards, eyes staring hopefully at Rin. 

"We'd have a great view here."

Rin nodded dumbly.

_Yeah, you're a great view._

Ai sat his bag down and pulled a polka dotted blanket, placing it underneath them before he climbed in. It was sure large enough for a duck and a shark.

Ai patted the spot next to him and Rin lied down next to him.

In the darkness he could hear the loud thump in his chest, the faint buzz in his ear and the calm waves from the sea several feet away from them.

Rin closed his eyes, trying to calm himself down before opening them.

He was greeted by such a breathtaking sight (not as breathtaking as Ai though, a small part of Rin's consciousness argued)

The sky was painted with light purple, deep blue and dark hues and was splashed by so many twinkling lights. Rin felt small as the galaxy stretched endlessly above him.

He sucked in a breath.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

He heard Ai mumble next to him, voice full of awe.

"Yeah, it is."

The universe was a big place, yet Rin's living- he's breathing- and Ai's next to him, whom he had fallen in love with.

Compared to everything out there, Rin felt such a speck of dust. Well, he wanted to be a dust with Ai. He wanted to be together with him. 

"I'm glad I went with you... um- thank you for coming with me."

Ai whispered sheepishly, Rin turned his head. He noticed that he's too close to Ai because- fuck- he can feel the smaller boy's breath against his cheeks.

Rin could tell that Ai's cheeks were flaring up.

The readhead wanted to say something along the lines of _'no, idiot I should be the one thanking you. This is great actually. I loved it. Hey wanna hang out? I mean not as friends but you know..? yeah.'_

but instead he blurted out,

"What do you call those stars?"

_Great job Rin, way to go fucker._

Ai gasped, eyes turning wide and grinning.

"Oh well those three consecutive stars over there is Orion's belt...."

Ai was happily pointing upwards and Rin was doing his best to follow and spot the constellations the other boy was describing.

"....See that blue one over there?"

Rin gave another nod. He really did try to listen but he was occupied with looking at Ai's slender fingers, slim wrist and pale skin.

Ai was mentioning another star but Rin's eyes were slowly trailing down the silverhead's elbow, shoulder and neck before landing on his serene face.

"...and when you trace those lines you'll see Ursa Minor..."

"Yeah."

Rin mumbled, facing Ai. The older man heard the other's breath hitch.

"...next to that is..."

Ai turned his head, blue eyes watching the burgundy ones as they carefully close the distance between them.

"Yeah."

Rin whispered absentmindedly, his forehead touching the younger's.

Ai's breath was caught in his throat. He wasn't aware that his senpai got too close. His heartbeat rung loudly in his ears, face heating up several degrees higher.

Ai could smell Rin, feel his breath ghosting his lips, his blue eyes were slightly crossed looking at his senpai in front of him.

Rin, rin, rin. 

_Everything else was Rin._

Ai fell hopelessly in love with the redhead 19392 thousand light years ago but he has absolutely no idea what to do but stare.

"So..."

Ai croaked, feeling his throat go dry.

"Which constellation is your favorite?"

The silverhead knew this was lame but he needed to ease the tension in the air.

There was a blur and Ai felt a pair of warm lips pressed to his. He gasped.

_Rin was fucking kissing him._

And guess what? _He's kissing him under the stars._

Ai melted at how romantic that was because he's a sappy duck.

Rin pulled away, cheeks glowing red and pupils blown wide.

"You."

Rin breathed.

Then he added, "I think I like you."

Ai smiled so wide it hurted his cheeks, his heart swelling tightly in his chest.

"I like you too."

Small as they are compared to the whole existence of the universe, the moon and the many scattered stars witnessed them sharing their second kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> okAY SO im not sure if Orion's belt is seen in japan (probably not idk) but thanks for reading!!!!
> 
> Title is from Lenka's Find a Way to You (tbh i think the song suits them lmao)


End file.
